Barley
'''Barley '''is a black and white tom. History Secrets of the Clans In Secrets of the Clans, more is revealed about Barley's flight from BloodClan, and his family; particularily, his two brothers, Hoot and Jumper (later Snake and Ice, respectively), and his sister, Violet. Scourge, the leader of BloodClan, had certain rules all his followers had to obey; one of which, was no two cats could live, and care for each other, for Scourge thought it "threatened" his immense power over BloodClan. Barley, however, defied this law, and lived with, and cared for his sister, Violet, after the two had been cast out by their mother to fend for themselves, as was customary in BloodClan. But later, Scourge discovers what the two had been doing, and as punishment, Violet is brutally attacked by Ice and Snake, her other two brothers, and Barley is forced to watch. After Scourge, and his cats, leave Violet, Barley discovers that his sister is still alive, and he immediately takes her to a nearby twoleg dwelling, where he had met a kittypet, named Fuzz, were cutters. After Barley is assured that his sister is safe, he leaves the forest, and makes a home in a Twoleg barn, where he lives the rest of his life in peace. In the Original Series Into the Wild When Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw are traveling to the Moonstone, Barley greets them warmly, and is seen as one of Bluestar's good friends. But, despite this, he is later accused of setting a trap for Bluestar, by Tigerclaw (the ThunderClan cats had been attacked by rats, and Bluestar had lost a life in the process). Later, Barley takes in Ravenpaw, so to save the young apprentice from a murderous Tigerclaw. Fire and Ice Barley allowed WindClan to stay in his barn, when they were on their way home from being exiled; but, he was obviously uncomfortable around so many cats, since he was used to living with only one cat, Ravenpaw. Forest of Secrets Barley is not seen in Forest of Secrets, only mentioned in the allegiances. Rising Storm Barley is mentioned, when Ravenpaw tells Fireheart that a cat smelling of ThunderClan, who was actually Cloudpaw, had moved into a Twoleg nest, near his territory. A Dangerous Path Barley is not seen in A Dangerous Path, only mentioned in the allegiances. The Darkest Hour After Barley hears about BloodClan's demands, he and Ravenpaw volunteer to fight alongside the Clans, since, if the Clans lost, BloodClan would eventually find them, too. Later, it is revealed that Barley was once a member of BloodClan, and because of this, he is able to tell Fireheart (now Firestar) Scourge's greatest weakness; the BloodClan leader doesn't believe in StarClan. During the actual battle with BloodClan, Barley is seen fighting alongside Ravenpaw, against two identical BloodClan toms. When one of them recognizes him, and accuses him of being scared of Scourge, Barley responds, "At least I had the courage to leave". Super Edition: Firestar's Quest Barley is not seen in Firestar's Quest, only in the allegiances. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight When Brambleclaw, Crowpaw, Feathertail, Squirrelpaw, Stormfur, and Tawnypelt are journeying to the Sun-Drown-Place, Barley and Ravenpaw allow them to stay the night in their barn. Moonrise Barley is not seen in Moonrise, only in the allegiances. Dawn When the forest cats first begin the Great Journey, Barley suggests to them, that they stay the night in an old, broken Twoleg nest, near his territory. In the Lost Warrior Warrior's Return Barley and Ravenpaw find Graystripe, the former ThunderClan deputy, and his new mate, Millie, looking for the forest cats; the two (Barley and Ravenpaw) allow Graystripe and Millie to stay in their barn for the night, and in the morning, they point them the right way. Barley seemed to have a small crush on Millie, and was a little disappointed to see her leave. Family Members Brothers: Ice, Snake Sister: Violet